parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
MarioandLuigi238
Info I'm a big fan of Mario and Luigi (from Mario), as well as Thomas and Edward (from Thomas and Friends), Peter and Brian (from Family Guy), Stan and Kyle (from South Park), Homer and Ned (from The Simpsons) and Ten Cents and Hercules (from TUGS). I love making up Ringo Starr US narrations, Alec Baldwin US narrations and Thomas VHS/DVDs. My favorite Thomas narrators are Ringo Starr, Alec Baldwin and Michael Brandon. My Favorite Thomas Characters #Thomas #Edward My Least Favorite Thomas Characters #Percy #James #Dennis My Favorite Mario Characters #Mario #Luigi My Least Favorite Mario Characters #Yoshi #Wario #Waluigi My Favorite South Park Characters #Stan #Kyle My Least Favorite South Park Characters #Ike #Cartman #Kenny My Thomas Parodies Super Mario Bros *Thomas=Mario *Edward=Luigi (Both Wise) *Percy=Yoshi (Both Small) *Gordon=Bowser *Emily=Peach *Molly=Daisy *Rosie=Birdo *James=Wario (Both Vain) *Dennis=Waluigi The Simpsons *Thomas=Homer *Emily=Marge *Duck=Bart *Daisy=Lisa *Rosie=Maggie *BoCo=Grandpa Abe *Edward=Ned Flanders *Duncan=Mr. Burns *Stepney=Mr. Smithers TUGS *Thomas=Ten Cents *Donald/Douglas=Big Mac *Hiro=OJ *James=Top Hat *Duck=Warrior *Edward=Hercules *Percy=Sunshine *Harvey=Grampus *Sir Topham Hatt=Captain Star *Duncan=Zorran (Duncan and Zorran are both rude and devious) *Bulgy=Zebedee *George=Zak *Arry=Zug *Bert=Zip *Spencer=Captain Zero *Salty=Izzy Gomez *Emily=Lillie Lightship *Stepney=Sea Rogue *Oliver=Sea Rogue's Uncle *Troublesome Trucks=The Pirates *Charlie=Boomer *Old Stuck Up (from the RWS)=Bluenose *Gordon=Fire Tug *Diesel=Johnny Cuba South Park *Thomas as Stan Marsh *Edward as Kyle Broflovski *Percy as Eric Cartman *James as Kenny McCormick *Duck as Butters Stotch *Sir Topham Hatt as Chef *Duck as Mr. Garrison *Emily as Wendy Testaburger *BoCo as Randy Marsh *Isobella as Sharon Marsh *Flora as Shelly Marsh *Stanley as Gerald Brolfovski *Daisy as Shelia Broflovski (Daisy and Shelia Broflovski are both bossy) *Peter Sam as Ike Brolfovski *Hiro as Stuart McCormick *Elizabeth as Carol McCormick *Arry/Bert as Kevin McCormick *Rosie as Liane Cartman *Sir Handel as Stephen Stotch *Madge as Linda Stotch *Murdoch as Mr. Testaburger *Mavis as Mrs. Testaburger *Bill as Terence *Ben as Philip *Diesel as Scott the Dick *Harvey as Mr. Mackey *Molly as Bebe Stevens *Salty as Clyde The Fairly Oddparents *Thomas as Timmy *Emily as Timmy's Mom *Gordon as Timmy's Dad *Duck as Cosmo *Lady as Wanda *Daisy as Vicky *Rosie as Trixie (Rosie and Trixie are both pink) *Stanley as AJ *Percy as Chester *Neville as Elmer *Fergus as Sanjay *Molly as Veronica *Donald as Tad *Douglas as Chad *Spencer as Mark *Elizabith as Mandie *Proteus as Crimson Chin *Mavis as Tootie *Rusty as Binky *Bulgy as Francis (Bulgy and Francis are both bossy) *Thomas's Driver as Jorgen Von Strangle *Max/Monty as Juandissimmo *Isabella as Blonda *Madge as Genderal Waxeplex *Diesel as Mr Crocker *Harold as Chet *Pug as Chip *Annie/Clarabel as Tooth Fairy *George as Remy *Murdoch as Bucky *Evil Duck as Anti-Cosmo *Evil Lady as Anti-Wanda *Edward as Norm *Trucks from (Trouble for Thomas, Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1), James in a Mess, Pop Goes the Diesel, and Diesel's Devious Deeds) as The Robots Becoming Evil *Good Trucks as Nice Robots (from 1 episode of The Fairly Oddparents about Robots) *Truck as Alien Robot (from Wishology) *Trucks as Elimaters (from Wishology) *Toby as Turbo Thunder (from Wishology) *Evil Engines as Anti-Faires *Duke as Pappy *Mr. Strong (from Mr Men) as Pokeye (from The Good Old Days) *Mr. Rude (from Mr Men) as Pokeye Enemy (from The Good Old Days) *TV Characters (from Mario, Superted, The Simpsons, Sesame Street and Family Guy) as The Old Cartoon Characters on TV (from The Good Old Days) *Skarloey as Poof (from Fairly Odd Baby) Ferry Boat Fred *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Fred *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Kate *Duncan as Bill *Diesel as Lou *Seabright (from TT) as Jean *Thomas as Emily *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Spike *Harvey as Pelican Pete *Sir Topham Hatt as Fred's Captain My Mario Parodies My Fan-Fiction Thomas Episodes Stanley, Billy & Sixteen Plot Notes My upcoming videos #Whistles & Sneezes - Ringo Starr US - Description: My first attempt to make an Ringo Starr US episode. This time, Whistles and Sneezes. #Bertie's Chase - Ringo Starr US - Description: My second attempt to make an Ringo Starr US episode. This time, Bertie's Chase. #Percy & The Signal - Ringo Starr US - Description: My third attempt to make an Ringo Starr US episode. This time, Percy & The Signal. #Donald & Douglas - Ringo Starr US - Description: My fourth attempt to make an Ringo Starr US episode. This time, Donald & Douglas. #The Deputation - Ringo Starr US - Description: My fifth attempt to make an Ringo Starr US episode. This time, The Deputation. #Daisy - Ringo Starr US - Description: My sixth attempt to make an Ringo Starr US episode. This time, Daisy. #Percy's Predicament - Ringo Starr US - Description: My seventh attempt to make an Ringo Starr US episode. This time, Percy's Predicament. #Classic Thomas Series Intro - Recreated - Description: Here's my recreation of the classic Thomas intro, and this time it is perfect! This is how A Big Day For Thomas & Other Stories should look like if Ringo Starr narrated. And I think my work speaks for itself. Enjoy! My Thomas VHS/DVD ideas Thomas Saves The Day & Other Stories Stories #Thomas Saves The Day #Down The Mine #Edward Helps Out #Toby The Tram Engine #James Learns A Lesson #Tenders and Turntables Notes *Narrated by Ringo Starr. *The front and back covers are Light Blue. *The Season 3 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. *The opening credits echo before Thomas Saves The Day. *The nameplates echo after Thomas Saves The Day, Down The Mine, Edward Helps Out, Toby The Tram Engine and James Learns A Lesson. *The end credits echo after Tenders and Turntables. *The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the Strand Home Video versions of Thomas Gets Tricked, James Learns A Lesson and Tenders and Turntables. *The text is taken from the "Thomas' Christmas Party" 1994 VHS. *Distributed by Strand Home Video. Trivia *In the end credits, a "Tenders and Turntables" still picture is used. Front Cover *Thomas from "Thomas Saves The Day" Back Cover *Toby and Sir Topham Hatt from "Toby The Tram Engine" Trouble For Thomas & Other Stories Stories #Trouble for Thomas #James In A Mess #Pop Goes The Diesel #Diesel's Devious Deeds #Thomas Gets Tricked #Thomas' Christmas Party Notes *Narrated by Ringo Starr. *The front and back covers are Bright Green. *The Season 3 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. *The opening credits echo before Trouble for Thomas. *The nameplates echo after Trouble for Thomas, James In A mess, Pop Goes The Diesel, and Diesel's Devious Deeds. *The end credits echo after Thomas' Christmas Party. *The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the Strand Home Video versions of Thomas Gets Tricked, James Learns A Lesson and Tenders and Turntables. *The text is taken from the "Thomas' Christmas Party" 1994 VHS. *Distributed by Strand Home Video. Category:MarioandLuigi238